This project is designed to provide a rapid and accurate means of reporting and updating preliminary results of bacterial, fungal, and viral cultures which are performed on samples from cancer patients. The bacterial and fungal cultures are performed at Hazleton Laboratories, Vienna, Va., and the viral cultures at Microbiological Associates, Walkersville, Md. The computer generates a final report and permanently stores the data. Error detection and quality control systems are utilized as a control for the microbiologic data. Summary reports are regularly obtained from the computer and placed in the patient' charts. Retrieval programs are utilized to review data for a number of purposes, particularly for support of patient care and for research purposes. Antibiotic susceptibilites are regularly reviewed for development of resistance to antibiotics in current use. Normal flora and acquired flora of cancer patients have been reviewed through use of computer facilities. Prevalence of various organisms is also reviewed and their predominance in a variety of patient sources; i.e., urine, wounds, etc. Improvements in coding systems have allowed evaluation of media for recovery of microorganisms.